Idea
Idea (イデア), stylized as iDEA, is a J-pop single by Tsukiko Amano (currently known as Tsuki Amano). It was released in Japan on November 3, 2004 by Pony Canyon. Idea is Tsuki(ko)'s thirteenth single overall and the second single from her third studio album Re.. "Idea" serves as the fourth ending theme of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Japanese anime. Track listing Idea Idea served as the fourth ending theme of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!! anime. Lyrics Kanji= 空を裂いて光が落ちてく 凍りついた海底から 顔を上げて 呼吸する 取り乱すことなら簡単だった捌け口さえあれば 空はなぜ高くあるかを　あなたは教えてくれる バラバラになった糸を束ねて わたしの礎を描く 小さな拳をかまえて　明日を睨んだ Stand Out 尖っていく　粗く削り込んだ心のまま Hang On 巡り会えるやわらかな笑顔を　舞い降りる光を この手で掴むために 祈り続けるのは誰でも出来る　停まる屋根があれば 鈍く畝る雲を裂けて 来ない「瞬間」を待てばいい ポケットの中　詰めた過去より 変わりゆく今を愛そう 日記の文字眺めてても　明日は見えない Stand Out 大地を踏む　高鳴るステップを聞いていたい Hang On 擦り切れてく萎びた靴底に　乱れてく吐息に 心を染めるように 誰かの胸を汚すことない 凛と佇む光を射そう 低く留まる影の隙間を泳いで Stand Out 尖っていく　粗く削り込んだ心のまま Hang On 大地を踏む　高鳴るステップに耳を澄ましてく Stand Out 止めてごらん　走り去る稲妻よりも速く Hang On わたしは行く 萎びた靴底に　乱れてく吐息に 心を染めるために |-| Romanized= Sora wo saite hikari ga ochiteku Kooritsuita kaitei kara Kao wo agete Kokyū suru Torimidasu koto nara kantan datta hakeguchi sae areba Sora wa naze takaku aru ka wo anata wa oshiete kureru Barabara ni natta ito wo tabanete Watashi no ishizue wo egaku Chiisana kobushi wo kamaete asu wo niranda Stand out Togatte yuku araku kezurikonda kokoro no mama Hang on Meguriaeru yawarakana egao wo maioriru hikari wo Kono te de tsukamu tame ni Inoritsuzukeru no wa dare demo dekiru tomaru yane ga areba Nibuku uneru kumo wo sakete Konai "toki" wo mateba ii Poketto no naka tsumeta kako yori Kawari yuku ima wo aisō Nikki no moji nagametetemo asu wa mienai Stand out Daichi wo fumu takanaru suteppu wo kiite itai Hang on Surikireteku shinabita kutsuzoko ni midareteku toiki ni Kokoro wo someru yō ni Dareka no mune wo kegasu koto nai Rin to tatazumu hikari wo sasō Hikuku todomaru kage no sukima wo oyoide Stand out Togatte yuku araku kezurikonda kokoro no mama Hang on Daichi wo fumu takanaru suteppu ni mimi wo sumashiteku Stand out Tomete goran hashirisaru inazuma yori mo hayaku Hang on Watashi wa yuku Shinabita kutsuzoko ni midareteku toiki ni Kokoro wo someru tame ni |-| English= Light rips through the sky and shines down From the bottom of the frozen sea I raise my face And take a breath It was easy to be upset when I had an outlet You teach me why the sky is high I clenched the little fist I used to gather the scattered threads And draw my foundation And glared at tomorrow Stand out I’m getting angry at the roughness of my heart Hang on I’ll be able to find a gentle smile and a light shining down To grasp in my hand Anyone can keep praying if they have a roof over their head I wish I could rip rip apart the slowly drifting clouds As I wait for a time that won’t come I’ll start loving the changing present More than the past I’ve gathered in my pocket No matter how much I look at the words in my diary, I can’t see tomorrow Stand out I want to hear the sound of someone skipping on the ground Hang on Let my heart be stained By the worn-out, tatty soles of my shoes and my ragged sighs Without dirtying anyone’s heart I’ll shine a harsh, constant light And swim through the gaps in the low shadows Stand out I’m getting angry at the roughness of my heart Hang on I listen for the sound of someone skipping on the ground Stand out Stop, faster than lightning running away Hang on I’ll go So I can stain my heart With the tatty soles of my shoes and my ragged sighs Translation by Cori on Kiwi Musume's Jpop Page Trivia * This single has the fewest amount of tracks among the Zatch Bell!-related singles. * This single reached #70 on Oricon charts and charted for two weeks. Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs